Here we go Again
by AcidOwly
Summary: What will the Gilmore's do when history repeats it's self. But with a twist. Takes place starting from the episode "Presenting Lorelei Gilmore" I used actual parts of the script so that it falls in properly. I do not own Gilmore Girls nor the parts I used. All credit goes to the actual writers.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: I didn't notice that I didn't upload the third chapter! Sorry for the confusion but I fixed it. Before y'all read chapter 5 I suggest reading the new chapter 3 which moves the last chapter I updated to 4. Sorry for the confusion! And I hope you guys like it!**

Chapter 1: Friday Night Dinner

I lifted my head feeling queasy. I knew I shouldn't have had that last piece of pizza last night. Mom and I usually could handle it but I knew it was too late for that much pizza. I ran into the bathroom and splashed some water on my face. Maybe it wasn't the pizza. I was looking kind of pale, and there was a nasty bug going around.

"Mom! Mom! Do we have anything for an upset stomach?!" I shouted.

"I told you not to eat that last slice last night honey, but yooooou didn't listen!" Mom shouted barreling around the corner with a bottle of peptol bismol.

"I think I caught that flu from Sooki." I said taking a gulp of the florescent pink liquid.

"Maybe you should stay home. I mean that rotting stodgy rat hole will still be there on Monday. And I think I can get us out of Friday night dinner." Mom said with a smile. I knew she would use any excuse to get out of Friday night dinner. And this was the perfect excuse. The excuse would not work if I went to school.

"Mom, I have an algebra test today. And I can't fall behind. Harvard doesn't have any tolerance for people that let a flu set them back."

"Whose child are you?" My mother said with a smile. I grabbed my backpack and headed to the bus stop. I looked around for Dean but he was nowhere to be seen. I felt a hand grab my shoulder and jumped.

"Lookin' for that boyfriend of yours? You know you could do better." A familiar voice said from behind me.

"Jess you scared me!" I exclaimed. Part of me was happy to see him. "And I'll have you know, dean is a perfect boyfriend."

"Yeah, the bag boy is a perfect boyfriend." Jess rolled his eyes and stomped off. How annoying. My bus pulled up and I got on. The bus ride wasn't helping me feel any less queasy. I pulled out my book and read for the duration of the ride. The man ahead of me was eating a breakfast sandwich. The smell of the bacon was not at all helping me keep from vomiting. The bus pulled up in front of the school. And there stood Paris. Yay. I got off the bus and rolled my eyes in wait for the thrilling thing Paris would bestow upon me.

"You look pale. Bag boy get you pregnant or something." Paris said in a flat tone.

"Paris! Not that it's any of your business, but there is a flu going around in stars hollow." I retorted.

"Yeah, yeah, stay away from me then. I'm not losing out on school because of you."

"What do you want Paris, you are obviously here, at the bus stop for a reason. What is it?" I sighed.

"Our English project. I decided we are now going to add another century on because I'm not challenged enough." Paris fallowed behind me and continued talking. I was just not in the mood for this today. It was bad enough I had to get through the algebra test without throwing up. But I chose not to listen to Paris. I walked into the algebra class room and sat in my assigned seat. I was there a bit early but I just wanted to get the test over with. I knew I should have stayed home when mom went over to take care of Sooki last week.

"Rory, Rory, just when are you going to go out with me?" Tristan slid onto my desk.

"Go away Tristan!" I practically shouted.

"Geez Mary, it's all in good fun." Tristan rolled his eyes and skulked off.

"I'm not in the mood for you today!" I called after him.

As the day progressed I felt worse, and worse. Finally I arrived home in time to change before my mom came barreling in, in her wonderfully bubbly manner. I went into the kitchen and got a glass of water.

"There you are. Today was crazy a band of bikers stopped by the in for lunch and Michelle went crazy. It was hard to keep composure." My mother giggled. "Are you okay? You look really pale."

"I still don't feel well." I said as I got up and ran to the bathroom. Mom came in and held my hair back. I emptied the contents of my stomach and suddenly I felt one-hundred times better. I stood up and looked in the mirror before grabbing my toothbrush to get the disgusting taste out of my mouth.

"I feel a little better now. Tired but better. How long was Sooki sick for?" I asked.

"A week. Are you sure you're okay to go to Friday night dinner?" She answered.

"Yeah I'm alright. Let's just get this over with." When we arrived at grandma, and grandpa's house the maid greeted us at the door. We entered the foyer and immediately heard Grandma and Grandpa fighting over going to the black and white ball. This was a first. They were usually downstairs and ready before we arrived. Something was wrong. I turned to mom who had been glowing with excitement.

"What is going on?" I asked.

"I dunno, I think George and Martha are joining us for dinner."Mom smiled. They walked about halfway down the stairs and stopped.

"I didn't know that my every conversation needed to be reported to you! I stand corrected!"Grandpa shouted.

"I have been the co-chair of the starlight foundation for the last eight years!" Grandma retorted.

"I know this, Emily."

"And the black and white ball is the main fundraising event of the season!" Grandma sounded panicked now.

"It's one year!"

"And the co-chair cannot miss the main fundraising event."

"Why? Wont the chair be there?"Grandpa scoffed. Mom and I watched in awe.

"Is this a joke to you?" Grandma looked appalled.

"Emily! I have too many things to take care of at work, I don't have time for frivolous parties!"

Grandma leaned toward him "Frivolous parties?! Friv-"She cut herself off with a growl and stomped up the stairs.

"Well where are you going?" Asked Grandpa. "Oh! Come back here." He followed her up the stairs. I turned to mom.

"Wow, this is bad." I said.

"I know I wish we had popcorn." She replied with a smile.

"Mom!" I scolded.

"Shh! In coming." Mom didn't take her eyes off the stairs for a second.

"The Hartford Zoological foundation silent auction, the Mark Twain house restoration fund luncheon, the Harriet Beecher Stowe Literacy Auction." Grandma was reading from cards.

"I can read those myself you know." Grandpa interjected.

"This is the fourth even you've taken upon yourself to turn down on our behalf. And I am on the board of all of those foundations, now how do you think that makes me look!?" Grandma demanded.

"Like your husband is busy, and had a great deal of responsibility!" Grandpa hissed.

"Well I have responsibilities too!"

"I understand, that your social engagements are important to you"

"They are not just social engagements!" Grandma rolled her eyes and threw her head back.

"Anything at which you serve tea is a social engagement."

"That's it! I'm gonna get a tape recorder so you can hear how pompous and condescending you sound!" Grandma started up the stairs again.

"Wha… uh… Emily!"

"No! I wouldn't want you to take my word for it I might be Delirious, from all that tea I've been drinking!"

"Oh stop this!" The disappeared out of sight. I turned back to mom.

"Maybe we should leave." I said.

"Are you kidding? We've got dinner theatre here." She all but chuckled.

"But Grandma and Grandpa are obviously in a fight."

"Yeah"

"They probably wouldn't want us to see." I said.

"Hey, we stumbled in here completely innocently. We came for dinner as usual, per their request. We had no idea we were walking into the lion king without the puppet heads." Mom was full of smart remarks and anecdotes as per usual. Grandma and Grandpa started to ascend down the stairs again, Grandma with a tape recorder in hand.

"Get that thing out of my face!" Grandpa snarled.

"Just say the tea thing again!" Grandma exclaimed.

"You are behaving like a child."

"Turn around when you talk, would you? I'm not sure how good this microphone is."

Grandpa turned toward us, finally noticing we were standing there. "Oh." He said looking surprised.

"What?" Grandma Growled. Mom began to clap and I could feel one of her snide remarks coming on.

"Brava! Encore! I'm sorry does Terrance McNally know about you two? Get me the phone!" They just stood there looking embarrassed.

We moved into the sitting room for cocktail hour, which was completely silent. No one said a word. We then moved into the dining room. We were having stuffed mushrooms to start, with a baked salmon entre, and chocolate soufflés for dessert. The maid walked in with the stuffed mushrooms and my stomach turned. Suddenly an overwhelming scent of bleach engulfed me. I knew I had to eat what was in front of me, or it would illicit some rather unwanted questions.

"Does anyone else smell that?" I asked hoping that I wasn't the only one smelling the bleach.

"Smell what dear?" Grandma asked looking confused.

"Bleach. I smell bleach, really strong bleach." I said.

"Gurta was doing laundry earlier. She probably spilled some. Gurta!" Grandma yelled.

"Mom your maids name is Liesl." Mom chimed in.

"Then why is she answering to Gurta? Nervous little thing. Is there no decent help for hire these days?"

I reluctantly ate the mushrooms and sat in wait for the salmon. As soon as I took a bite of the salmon my stomach flipped.

"Excuse me." I excused myself to run to the bathroom. I leaned over the toilet and once again emptied the contents of my stomach. I used the toothbrush Grandma had for me and slowly made my way back to the dining room.

"Lorelei, is she pregnant?" I heard Grandma hiss.

"No mom, Rory is a good kid. She caught the flu from Sooki." Mom retorted.

"I told you I didn't trust that boy. After the two of them spending the night together! I knew it! I just knew it!" Grandma yelled.

"Mom! She isn't pregnant. She is sick. There is a flu going around Stars Hollow." I could hear the anger in my mom's voice.

"Then why didn't you keep her home?" Grandpa chimed in.

"She thought she was feeling better after she got sick. Clearly she was wrong." My mom got up and walked right passed me and out the door. I went into the dining room to say goodnight to Grandpa.

"I guess we're leaving. Goodnight Grandpa. Grandma." With that I walked out to my mother's jeep.

"God, my mother drives me crazy. You get the flu and suddenly you're pregnant. I hope you never get a cut. They'll assume you cut off a limb." Mom said.

"Let's just go home." I responded.


	2. Chapter 2: Debutaunte Ball

I approached the big oak doors and rang the bell. Naturally a maid answered. She let me in and led me onto the patio. Where grandma and her Daughters of The American Revolution friends sat around a round clothed table, drinking tea and eating what appeared to be scones and cakes.

"No he's been swamped at work. Night and day, weekends. You'd think he was the only person who worked at that company. Plus, he hasn't been feeling well. His back and knees. Very bad knees." Grandma said. She looked up from her tea and noticed me standing there. "Oh Rory, what a nice surprise." I stared over to them.

"Hey Grandma, sorry to butt in like this." I greeted her.

"Nonsense, come and meet my friends. Ladies, I'd like you to meet my granddaughter Rory."

"Well, hello Rory." One of the ladies said.

"Nice to meet you." I mumbled shyly.

"My goodness, what a pretty girl you are" Another woman said.

"She looks just like Lorelei, doesn't she?" The first woman interjected.

"The eyes." Said the second woman.

"The nose." Added a third woman.

"Walk around sweetie." The first woman said.

"Sally, leave the Girl alone." Grandma said with a smile.

"I just want to see her walk. Lorelei had such a specific walk." Sally defended suggestion for me to walk.

"Fast." The third lady added.

"That was it!" Sally agreed.

"Come sit, would you like some tea?" Grandma offered.

"Oh, no. I just came to pick up a book that grandpa was supposed to leave for me." I explained.

"Go check his study. It might be on his desk."Grandma suggested.

"Okay, thanks." I went into grandpa's study and found the book. It was on the desk just as Grandma had said. I wandered back out onto the patio to see Grandma and her friends giving me a strange look.

"I found it." I said. "Yay."

"Come sit." Grandma said. "How would you like to come out?" She asked.

"Come out of what?" I responded, not thinking.

"To society, my dear." Said Sally. Grandma's face lit up so much and I couldn't even think of saying no to her. I knew mom didn't get to have a coming out party, because she had me. I knew there was nothing that could make Grandma's day brighter.

"Um… Okay. Sure."I said.

"Oh that's wonderful Rory! Isn't that wonderful ladies?" Grandma exclaimed.

"We'll leave you two to do some planning then!" The first lady said. All the ladies got up excusing themselves from the table.

"What dress size are you, Rory?" Grandma asked.

"I'm a size zero." I responded. Grandma got up from the table and led me upstairs to my mom's old bedroom. She pulled a clothing bag which I could only assume was mom's cotillion dress, which she never got to wear.

"Here try this on." Grandma handed me the poufy white dress. I went behind the room divider and pulled on the dress.

"Grandma! I need help with the zipper. I can't get the zipper up." I called.

"Come on out and I'll help you." I made my way over to her. She was standing in front of a full length mirror. I turned around and she pulled and pulled at the zipper.

"It's not the Zipper it's the dress." Grandma looked pale. White as a ghost. "Are you sure you had the right size?" I looked in the mirror I had put on a little bit of a stomach I turned sideways and looked at my profile.

 _"_ _Well that was out of character." Jess stated._

 _"_ _Oh my god…"My eyes were wide."Jess… I just cheated on Dean… I should have talked to my mom first…What did we just do?" I was panicking._

 _"_ _Listen, calm down, okay? Take a minute to think." Jess tried to comfort me in his own way."Do you like me?" Jess asked._

 _"_ _Yes… But… Dean… I love Dean…"_

 _"_ _Do you want to just forget this ever happened?" Jess said. "It's no big thing to me." Jess got up and left._

"No, not exactly." I said "I've never worn a dress quite this fancy before."

"Well let's get your measurements and I'll get Miss Celine to make you a marvelous dress." Grandma said.

"Now I just have to go home and tell mom." I chuckled nervously.

"I'm sure your mother will be thrilled." Grandma laughed mischievously.

"Yes… I'm sure she will…" I sighed.

"Is everything alright?" Grandma asked.

"Um… What…?" I stammered. "Oh I was just thinking about the chemistry assignment. I'm paired with Paris again so I have to get home soon to answer her twenty thousand phone calls checking in on my progress."

"Oh well then you had better get going." I went behind the dressing screen and changed back into my uniform. Grandma walked me to the door and paid for my cab home. In the car ride I was silent I didn't even crack open my book. I just stared out the window.

 _I looked over at Dean still feeling incredibly guilty. I wanted to tell him what had happened with Jess but I just couldn't. I regretted cheating on Dean but I can't say that I regretted Jess. I really did like him. I wasn't how I wanted my first time to be but I was happy it happened with Jess. I wasn't happy it happened while I was still dating and in love with Dean._

 _"_ _What's wrong?" Dean sighed."Come on Rory you haven't been this spaced out since you got that A- that you got in chemistry because the teacher made a mistake." Dean said._

 _"_ _Uh yeah, Paris is on a rampage at the paper this week."_

 _"_ _Paris? Again? Is she related to some dictator or something?" Dean laughed._

 _"_ _You'd think so, wouldn't you?" I responded._

 _"_ _Well, well, well, if it isn't the Dosey's Market bag boy, with my girl Rory." I heard from behind us. I could feel the flush spread across my cheeks._

 _"_ _Get lost Jess." Dean hissed._

 _"_ _Why? Rory and I are FRIENDS, aren't we Rory?" Jess said with emphasis on the friends part._

 _"_ _And what's that supposed to mean?" Dean was starting to get irritated._

 _"_ _Jess, can I talk to you over there for a second?" I asked pointing to the other side of the road._

 _"_ _Yeah, fine." Jess huffed. I dragged him to the other side of the road._

 _"_ _What was that?" I whispered loudly._

 _"_ _What? We ARE friends aren't we?" Jess smirked. His smirk was so sexy I wanted to kiss him._

 _"_ _Yes, but you said what happened was no big thing to you!"_

 _"_ _But nothing happened, remember?" He stormed off. He almost looked hurt. Really hurt. Dean walked up behind me._

 _"_ _What was that?" He asked._

 _"_ _I told him to stop being a jerk to you." I said._

I got home and went into the kitchen where mom was sitting at the table doing homework.

"I'm coming out." I stated.

"Out of what?" Mom asked.

"Out to society." I replied, setting my paper down on the table.

"What are you talking about?" Mom asked sounding slightly more invested in the conversation, yet slightly concerned. I sat down in the chair beside her.

"I went to grandma's house after school."

"Okay, right away, bad." Mom snorted.

"And, um, her DAR friends are all there and they're talking about this debutante ball that's being thrown."

"Oh no."

"And when I got back from Grandpa's office, they all invited me out onto the patio."

"No, no, no, please tell me you did not go out onto the patio." Mom said quickly.

"I went out onto the patio."

"Ugh, Rory, that's like accepting the position as the drummer in spinal tap.

"Before I knew it Grandma was telling me how important it is for a person to be properly presented to society."

"Ugh" Mom groaned.

"And how every young girl dreams of this day." I continued.

"Agh"

"And how there are flowers."

"Oh lord."

"And Music."

"Please."

"And cake."

"Oh yeah, the cake is actually good." Mom smiled.

"And before I knew it grandma was bringing out your old dress and I was trying it on. And…" Mom stood up and picked up the phone. "What are you doing?" I asked.

"Getting you out of this."

"Mom, wait."

"I swear, there is nothing in the world my mother is better at than getting someone to agree to something that in any other universe, they would never ever consider."

"Mom."

"I am still convinced she had something to do with Lily Tomlin doing that movie with John Travolta." She continued. I took the phone out of her hand and sat it on the counter.

"I'm doing this." I stated.

"Why?" She asked. Clearly confused.

"Because you should've seen the look on Grandma's face when she asked me. It's just really, really important to her."

"But…"She weakly objected.

"Now if it's that important to her, and it's not that important to me, then why shouldn't I do it?"

"Rory, do you know what a coming out party says?"

"It says I'm a woman now."I said.

"No. It says, 'Hi, I'm Rory. I'm of good breeding and marriageable age, and I will now parade around in front of young men of similarly good breeding and marriageable age so they can all take a good long look at me.'" Mom stated.

"You're exaggerating." I said, knowing full well that she wasn't.

"No, it's like animals being up for bid at the county fair, except sheep don't wear hoop skirts."

"Look, I promised, but you don't have to be a part of it if you don't want to." I looked at her.

"No, no, if you wanna do it, I'll help. It's just weird. This is all the stuff I ran away from. I just assumed you'd be running with me."

"Well, I would, but I heard debutantes don't run. Something about the heels." I chuckled.

"All right then. If you're sure," She sat back down at the table and I accompanied her. "where do we start? Uh, let's see. Well, you have a dress. You need a dowry, I guess." She picked up the salt shaker and placed it in front of me. "There you go. And uh, you'll need shoes, hose, gloves, some mice, a dog, a pumpkin. What's wrong?" She could always tell when I was worried about something. But I didn't want to tell her about her old dress not fitting. She would probably get upset about me having to spend so much time on getting a new dress made.

"Oh, nothing." I lied.

"Rory." She could see right through me.

"Oh, no, it just says that your father is supposed to present you at the ceremony."

"Oh."

"Whatever, it's no big deal. I can get someone else to do it. Grandpa probably." I said, I really did want my dad there.

"Rory."

"Or Taylor"

"Okay."

"Or the cable guy looked pretty friendly last week. Maybe he has a tux." I continued.

"Hand me the phone." I handed her the phone.

"I was kidding about the cable guy. What are you doing?" I asked. Mom started dialing.

"Look missy, there are plenty of things that should weird you out about coming out, but inviting your father shouldn't be one of them." I could hear the operator say the number was out of service.

"Um.. Wra..Gum wrapper."

"He's not going to come."

"You don't know until you ask."

"Mom." She dialed the new number.

"Look, we call, we ask, there's no harm. Trust me. Cable guy's not going anywhere."

I got up and walked into the living room, I knew they would be on the phone for a while. I couldn't sit around doing nothing so I decided to take a drive. I drove around town until I saw Jess and I pulled over, and he got in.

"What are you doing driving around now. Don't you have homework or something?" Jess asked.

"I do… But I have something on my mind." I replied as I continued driving.

"Oh yeah and what's that?" Jess asked.

"Grandma asked me to be in a debutante ball."

"Oh is that all." Jess snorted.

"I agreed." I said. Jess couldn't hold back laughter anymore.

"You agreed to that stupid thing?" He chuckled.

"Yes." He couldn't contain himself any longer. He burst out in laughter right there. "Haha very funny. It means the world to my grandma, and nothing to me, so I figured why not? I mean what could be the harm. My mom didn't do hers because she got pregnant with me, and that crushed my grandma."

"Well have fun with that. I suppose bag boy is going to be your escort?" Jess rolled his eyes.

"Yes. Dean, my boyfriend, is going to be my escort." I sighed. "Speaking of Dean I need to go talk to him."

Jess got out of the jeep and skulked off. I drove down Peach street and pulled into Dean's driveway. I sighed and got out of the jeep knowing that Dean was going to feel awkward about the situation.


	3. Chapter 3: Getting Ready

Mom had been on the phone with grandma for hours arguing over details for the ball. Only Emily Gilmore would go to such great lengths at the last minute to make such a silly thing perfect. She was pacing around the living room frantically trying to get Grandma to let go of some of the smaller details. To no avail might I add.

"No Mom, I'm sure one crinoline will be plenty. No Mom, she doesn't. I'm sure she doesn't. Yeah, in what scenario would I have bought Rory elbow length kidskin gloves, mom? Oh, I'm sorry, I meant in what scenario on my planet would I have bought Rory elbow length kid skin gloves?" Mom argued. I turned my attention back to Dean watching Neil Young perform on a video tape.

"So?" I asked eagerly.

"So what?" Dean responded.

"It's good huh?" I was really hoping that this would convince Dean to accompany me to my Grandma's event.

"It's the rock and roll hall of fame induction." Dean stated obviously.

"And doesn't Neil Young look cool?"

"I guess."

"If you'll notice, he's wearing a tux." I pointed out.

"Neil Young looks cool because he's Neil Young, not because he's wearing a tux."

"No, I don't have to ask her mom, cause I know the answer. I know the answer, mom. I know the answer. Yeah, no, okay, well I don't have to ask her mom. Hold on..." Mom put the phone away from her ear. "Rory would you like Grandma's hairstylist to come and set your hair before the ball?" I made a disgruntled face telling her no. "Oh I did not coach her mom, go back to talking about the gloves." I turned back to look at Dean.

"I think you're gonna look great in a tux." I said.

"Tails." Lane, who was sitting on the other side of Dean chimed in.

"What?" Dean looked at her.

"Yeah, according to this all escorts must be properly attired in tails, white cumberbuns, and white gloves." Lane explained.

"What?" Dean looked back at me.

"I'm sure gloves are optional." I sighed.

"Not according to this." Lane pointed out.

"Tails? Gloves?" Dean shot a questioning glance at me.

"Remember Neil Young. Remember that you love me. Remember I'll be watching battlebots with you for a month."

"Show me Neil Young again." Dean Sighed.

"Alright lets try on this new dress Miss Celine had brought over! It's absolutely breathtaking!" Grandma said as she lead me to my room. She passed me a clothing bag, which I unzipped to reveal a dress that was even poufier than moms old dress. I went behind the changing screen and put it on.

"Grandma I need some help with the Zipper again." I called out.

"Come on out and I'll help dear. The zipper is probably a little stiff." I turned so grandma could zip the dress up. With a little effort the zipper actually went up this time. It was tight but it went up.

"Oh thank goodness! I thought for sure your mothers old dress would fit you, but this one looks much better." Grandma looked me up and down.

"Can I change now?" I asked eagerly.

"Yes, we wouldn't want to get anything on the dress before the big day!" Grandma was almost giddy with Glee. I was just going to be glad when the thing was over. I was still sick from the flu and school had me exhausted lately. Or I hoped school was the thing that was causing my extreme fatigue. I accompanied Grandma back downstairs and we joined Mom who was sitting awkwardly by herself in the sitting room.

"Lorelei where did your father go?" Grandma demanded.

"He wasn't here when I got here!" Mom exclaimed.

"That man, I swear! He is more interested in that business of his than his own family these days!" Grandma hissed.

"Um... Mrs. Gilmore... Um... Dinner is ready..." A scared looking maid with dark hair announced timidly.

"Yes, alright. I guess we're eating without Mr. Gilmore again." Grandma said to the maid. Grandma led us into the dining room where the table was set elegantly as usual. The centre was covered in a great looking pot roast, mashed potatoes, carrots and a big plate of rolls. I could see mom's mouth watering. Of course, the food and drinks were the only part of dinner with her parents my mom actually enjoyed. The pot roast looked so good my stomach started growling. It had been such a hectic day that I had forgotten all about eating. As soon as the roast was on my plate it was in my stomach along with several rolls. I hadn't touched the vegetables, because the look of them made my stomach churn.

"Rory, is there something wrong with the potatoes and carrots? Lorelei why is Rory not eating her vegetables, she loves vegetables?" Grandma demanded.

"They're fine Grandma, the roast is just so good that I haven't even thought about the veggies." I half-lied. The roast was really, really good. But that wasn't the reason I didn't want my vegetables. I slowly picked at them.

"Slow down on that roast, too you don't want to be bloated for tomorrow." Grandma scoffed and glared at mom. She never understood how we could pack it away.

"I'm just really hungry, Grandma. We've had such a busy week, I guess I just forgot to eat lunch today." I replied. I picked at the rest of my vegetables forcing them down, every bite made me even more queasy. The maid came in and took our plates, and hurried back with a three layer triple chocolate cake. The sight of it made me have to get up and run straight for the bathroom. I emptied the contents of my stomach, which made me feel a little better. I took my time making my way back into the dining room.

"I told her not to eat too much of that roast. The girl is stubborn just like you, Lorelei. When are you going to teach her, that you can't eat like a pig all the time?" I heard my grandmother hiss.

"Mom, it's not my fault she was too busy to eat lunch. I'm not the one who's making her do this ridiculous coming out thing." Mom scoffed. Oh great this was going to be another fight.

"She agreed to it Lorelei. I didn't force her into this. I don't know why you think I'm so terrible all the time!" Grandma actually sounded a little hurt.

"You're right mom, I'm sorry. I guess we're all a little on edge this week." Mom backed down. I think she realize with Grandma and Grandpa fighting it was probably best to just let it go.

"Mom, I think we should get going. I don't want to look tired tomorrow." I suggested as I entered the room.

"Good thinking, Rory!" Grandma exclaimed. Mom and I got in the jeep and drove off.

"So... is there anything you need to tell me?" Mom asked. She was never really good at being subtle

"Like what?" I knew what she was hinting at.

"Have you and Dean... Y'know... Went farther than kissing?" Mom asked. "You know if you did you can talk to me about it. I mean come on I'm not Emily Gilmore. I promise I wont freak."

"Alright, I had sex... We used a condom, don't worry it was safe. It just kinda happened. We were reading and I guess something just triggered him to kiss me, and we just lost control." I explained. Leaving out the part that it was with Jess, not Dean.

"Is there any chance the condom broke?" Mom asked bluntly.

"I don't think it did. But I don't really know." I replied. "Why?"

"Listen kid, I know you're a good kid and that you wouldn't intentionally 'ruin your life' as my parents would put it. But you've been really sick lately, and tired. And that comment about bleach you made a dinner a couple weeks ago, it reminded me of when I was pregnant with you. Also the fact that your lower stomach has been looking a little bloated lately." She rambled.

"The thought crossed my mind. But I couldn't be... I made sure we used a condom. You've taught me well about safe sex. And I'm going to Harvard. Girls like me don't get pregnant." I blurted.

"Maybe we should get a test just in case? Huh? Couldn't hurt." Mom suggested.

"Can it wait until after the ball tomorrow?" I asked. "It couldn't hurt."

"We'll do it right after the ball." My mom said softly. The fact that my mom could think that made me a little anxious. What if I were true? What if that night with Jess the condom ripped. Then I would have to tell Dean. It was hard enough not telling him without the added pressure. I still couldn't believe I had done it. I'm not that kind of girl! I'd never been that kind of girl. But if I was pregnant I surely deserved it. What kind of girl gets pregnant on her first time, and through a one night stand none the less. I shook it off and put it in the back of my head. The ball was tomorrow and I had to focus. Grandma would never forgive me if I messed this up, after all a little over sixteen years ago mom messed up this very event, by getting pregnant with me.

I groaned and rolled over as my alarm clock roared. It was way too early to get up. But Grandma wanted me there at no later than eight am sharp. She had to make sure everything was ready and that my dress hadn't shrunken overnight. I think maybe this was due to the trauma she had endured during my mother's cotillion prep. She didn't want a repeat performance. I heard my door creek over the roaring of my alarm clock.

"Rise and shiiiiiine!" Mom was way too cheerful for this early in the morning.

"No." I groaned.

"But today's the day! White dresses, snooty girls parading around in ugly white dresses showing men that they are of impeccable breeding and marriageable age. The horrible music, snooty rich flowers. And of course you trying not to trip." Mom gleamed.

"Haha... You are way too into this..." I growled. "Coffee."

"Get ready and we'll go to Luke's and get coffee before heading over to grandma's." Mom offered.

"Fine. Breakfast too." I shut off the still beeping alarm clock and begrudgingly dragged myself out of bed. It wasn't a school day, it was Saturday! What kind of sick people make you get up at five thirty in the morning on a Saturday. Oh right, Emily Gilmore. I got a shower and got in the Jeep. We still had to pick up Dean before Luke's. We pulled up at Luke's and I barely let the car stop before jumping out and running in.

"Rory." Luke said surprised.

"Coffee." I stated.

"You are your mothers daughter." Luke sighed as he poured a fresh cup. Mom and Dean caught up and sat at the table.

"Someone isn't ready to be awake." Dean chuckled.

"It's too early for this." I whined.

"You're the one who agreed to it aren't you?" Dean said with a chuckle. Luke brought cups and coffee over and I couldn't be happier. A pick me up was just what I needed.

"The usual?" Luke looked at my mother and I.

"Yep extra cheese on the omelet." I smiled. Cheese was exactly what I needed to complete the perfect breakfast.

"And for you?" Luke eyed Dean giving him a look.

"I'll have the pancakes, with a side of bacon." Dean said. "And an orange juice." Mom giggled as Luke gave her a look as though she'd put him up to it.

Mom dropped me off at grandmas and went with Dean to meet dad in Hartford. I walked up to the big oak doors and before I'd had a chance to knock, the door swung open and grandma hauled me inside. Clearly she was excited for the day. She lead me up the stairs to my room where my dress hung from the room divider. I went behind it and started changing. I couldn't get the zipper up once again.

"Grandma I think the zipper is still stiff." I sighed. She came back to help me with it. She tried and tried and tried but couldn't get the zipper up. I watched as her face turned pale.


	4. Chapter 4: Watch Me Fall

"Did you eat a big breakfast?" Grandma asked with wide eyes.

"Not a big breakfast, but I had extra cheese." I replied.

"You look bloated. Are you bloated?" Grandma stammered.

"Yeah I've been bloated for a while. I've been eating a lot of cheese lately. Cheese is known for causing gas, which causes bloating." I really hoped grandma wasn't going where I thought she was going.

"More than usual? How long have you been wanting more cheese? The other night at dinner, you said that you smelled bleach." Realization struck her like a ton of bricks. I could see it all over her face. "Your mother always craved cheese, and said the food smelled like bleach. When she was pregnant with you. You're pregnant." Grandma sat down in a chair looking like she was going to pass out. Just then mom walked into the room.

"Wow, you could cut the air in here with a knife!" She announced. I made a motion to stop her but it was too late.

"She's pregnant! How could you let this happen! Did you want her future to be flushed right down the toilet? Why didn't you put her on birth control! She was going to Harvard!" Grandma shrieked. "Now that's all out the window! All of it!"

"Mom Rory is not pregnant. Calm down." Mom lied.

"I'm getting her a test! I know she is Lorelei. You thought I wouldn't figure it out? She's just like you!" Grandma stormed off. I collapsed onto the floor.

"Mom... I don't want to do this..." I said tears streaming down my face. I didn't want to take a pregnancy test in front of Grandma. If that happened I would be pressured to keep it. I didn't know if I wanted to keep it. I mean I knew I couldn't get an abortion, but what about adoption? That was an option. But if Grandma got involved she'd want me to keep it and get married. Although she and mom would assume that it was Deans. That was another problem. It wasn't Deans. The worst mistake of my life would now haunt me, end my relationship with Dean, send Jess packing, ruin my future, and make my Grandparents hate me. At least Paris would be happy. I would probably get kicked out of Chilton too.

"How did she figure it out?" Mom asked.

"My dress wouldn't zip. It was the cheese this morning. I'm bloated." I replied. As I put my clothes back on.

"Dress wouldn't zip huh? That must have been a flashback." Mom scoffed.

"Why?" I asked already knowing the answer.

"My dress wouldn't zip either. Want to get out of here before grandma gets back?" Mom asked.

"No, we might as well get this over with. It'll probably be negative anyway. And besides, if we leave now Grandma will just blame you anyway. I don't want to be the cause of any more fights between the two of you." I lied. I really did just want to leave. Some time passed and I heard grandma peel into the driveway. I could just picture the anger, and worry that she was feeling. I, the Gilmore girl that was going to go to Harvard, and even graduate high school for that matter, had made the same mistake as mom. Which would ultimately end all of that. There's a reason you never see any pregnant girls walking the halls of Chilton. Of anyone there I really though Louise would be the one to get knocked up, she was somewhat promiscuous. Or Madeline she was smart but lacked common sense. Not me, not the girl who was always taught how hard it is to be a teenaged parent, not the girl who got straight A's, not the girl who participated in all of the Stars Hollow town functions. Not me. Grandma stormed up the stairs and glared at mom, then turned to me.

"Take these. All of them!" Grandma demanded, she was trying not to yell at me but I could see it on her face. She thrust a brown paper bag at me, inside were five pregnancy tests. All the top of the line brand. I went into the bathroom and peed on all five sticks. I had to wait three minutes for the results and it felt like I was waiting for hours. One by one they all showed pregnant on the small digital screens. Tears started uncontrollably running out of my eyes as I sat there in silence. How could this be happening? One mistake caused this.

"Rory, have the results shown yet? The box said three minutes." Grandma growled impatiently. I didn't know what to say so I just got up and opened the door. She raced in passed me.

"Go to the car." My mom mouthed. I froze there as I heard grandma sobbing in the bathroom. I did as mom told me and went down to the car. I didn't want to see grandma blow up, and I didn't want to hear what she had to say until I'd had a chance to discuss things with Mom. I didn't know how supportive my mom would be when she found out that it wasn't exactly Deans baby. Dean... I had to tell Dean, maybe before my mom had a chance to get mad at him. And definitely before I told my mom about Jess. Mom came storming out and peeled out of the drive way.

"You okay, kid?" She asked lovingly.

"I'm not sure. It hasn't had the chance to sink in yet." I replied. "Before I talk to you though, I think I should talk to Dean... He doesn't know yet."

"We'll go get him and your dad from the venue. Listen, we won't tell Christopher yet either." Mom said.

We got home and I took Dean to the Independence Inn, probably the only place in Stars Hollow that we could get privacy without the whole town hearing what we had to say. I really didn't know how to start, or what to say.

"Dean, I have something I need to tell you. Before you get mad and run off let me finish. Alright?" I asked.

"Uh... Yeah, sure." He stated looking worried.

"So a little over a month ago not too long after Jess moved here, he and I sort of hung out together one night. We discovered we had a lot in common and were having a pretty good time. One thing led to another and he kissed me. It happened so fast that I just let it happen. Then I let it go too far and we had sex. We used protection, but I guess it broke, or didn't work or something. Now I'm pregnant. I regret that night so much and I wish I never let it happen. It's not that I don't love you, or that I even like him. I just got caught in a moment, and probably teenage hormones or something. That's not by any means an excuse. I know what I did, and I know it was wrong. It kills me that I did this and I know I hurt you." I rambled. Watching the emotions on Dean's face go from anger, to hurt, to sadness, to confusion, and back to anger and hurt.

"Rory... I thought you would never hurt me... It's all his fault!" Dean hissed.

"It's both my fault, and his."

"If he wasn't such an idiot and kissed you this wouldn't have happened! You trusted him, and wanted to give him the benefit of the doubt!" Dean stormed off. Just as I'd expected him to. I slowly and solemnly made my way into the kitchen. I knew eating wasn't the answer to my problems, but it was the answer to my growling stomach. I knew Sookie would have something great cooking for lunch. Mom was probably there by now too. I could smell chili, and bread, and all sorts of sweets. Perfect for a nippy autumn Saturday. I walked into the busy kitchen and there my mom was talking to Sookie about how annoyed she was by grandma.

"How did it go?" She asked.

"Do I smell Chili?" I avoided the question. "Sookie can I have some chili and a couple of rolls?" I asked.

"Sure sweetie. Lorelei you want some too?" Mom nodded and Sookie shooed us into the dining room and had the waiters bring out two big bowls of Chili and a basket of Rolls.

"You can't avoid it forever. You've got to tell me so I can help." Mom looked really worried. I could tell it was bad because she wasn't being quippy.

"He left. But before you run after him with tar and feathers and drag him back here to help out, it's not his." I ripped off the band-aid.

"W-What do you mean?" Mom looked puzzled.

"It was my first time, we used protection but apparently it failed. I regret it. But most of all I regret that it wasn't with Dean." I said matter-of-factly. I was trying to be strong but I could feel myself breaking. But there were people here and I did not want to cry in front of them.

"Then who?" Mom was seriously confused now.

"I don't want to say just yet. I don't want to tell anyone until I absolutely have to. Especially not him. He will disappear anyway."

"It's that Tristan kid isn't it?"

"I really don't want to say yet." I stated. "Let's finish this at home." We ate the rest of our meal in silence. Chili was the perfect comfort food. And followed up by a slice of pumpkin pie just finished it off excellently.

We pulled into the driveway and I sighed. I knew now I would have to get into the details of how it happened, when it happened, what I was going to do about it. Then I would have to do my research about how I would still get to my goal career. I couldn't let this ruin my life. I wasn't going to let this child feel like it ruined my chances at my dream. My mom never made me feel like that, in fact she made me feel like I sort of saved her. But I don't need saving, which means I have to make my future happen despite the... thing growing inside me.

"Where do you want to start?" I asked my mom as we flopped down on the sofa.

"Let's start with the cheating on Dean. Was it planned? Did you fall for someone else?" Mom asked.

"No, well sort of, the guy and I had been spending time together and realized we had a lot in common. I don't love him or anything. I still love Dean. But he kissed me and I just let it go too far. We talked about it and agreed that it would never be spoken about again." I explained.

"Okay, on to the next thing, and just know that I will support you no matter what decision you make. Do you want to keep it?"

"I think so. I considered adoption, but if you did it, so can I. But I want to stay in school, and graduate. I still want to go to Harvard, if they'll have me. I will still be a journalist. I want to prove to... It... that it didn't ruin my life."

"I'm glad you want that, but we'll have to figure some other stuff out, like child care and the father. But this is a good start. Something to present to your grandparents at Friday night dinner." Mom dropped the bomb.

"Friday night dinner?" I asked.

"You didn't think Emily would let you off the hook, did you? We have to give them your plan next week." Mom explained.

"Great. The one thing I'm extremely worried about is Chilton. They're going to kick me out." I stated.

"Not on my watch they aren't. I'll just go have a chat with old shnicklefritz Charleston, when the time comes."

"Thanks mom." I hugged her.


	5. Chapter 5: Be My Babies

I looked at Lane pigging out on my cheese fries. I hadn't told her about... It, yet I wanted to tell her, so we decided to take a trip into Hartford. I was just trying to build up the courage to tell her. I knew she would want every detail. She would be surprised, I wasn't the type to get pregnant. I wasn't sure if I was going to tell her about Jess. I don't think I was ready for that. Dean hadn't said anything to anyone, and it had been two weeks since our conversation. I was sad about it but I knew it was going to happen.

"Rory, what's wrong?" Lane asked.

"Well, I guess I'll just come out and say it. I'm pregnant." Lane spit out the soda she had just taken a sip of.

"No way! You? Rory Gilmore? Straight A student? You.. Aren't kidding are you?" It slowly sunk in. "How? Is that why you and Dean aren't speaking?" I nodded slowly.

"I don't really want to talk about the details right now." I added.

"Sure, that's alright. Tell me when you're ready. But, are you going to stay at Chilton? How's that going to work?" Lane asked.

"I'm going to try. I just hope mom can convince them not to kick me out." We went to the Seventh Day Adventist book store like we told Mrs. Kim we would and Lane got a couple of books. Mom was meeting up with us after her business class, and I had a doctor's appointment. My first prenatal doctor's appointment. I was nervous about it, I couldn't help it. As if the tests weren't evidence enough this would make it more real. Talking to a doctor about it. Mom had been great about it, and didn't seem to be quite as disappointed in me as I thought. I couldn't say the same for the grandparents though.

 _"Lorelei, how could you not have had the girl on birth control?" Grandpa hissed. "Don't think your mother didn't fill me in about the night she didn't come home."_

 _"Dad, she wasn't having sex then."_

 _"Well how did she end up Pregnant!" He raised his voice._

 _"Grandpa, it was my first time. I used protection but it failed. I'm sorry, but it isn't mom's fault! She always taught me to be careful, and I listened. Had it been planned I would have been on birth control for at least a month before it happened." I explained._

 _"It shouldn't have happened at all, Rory." Grandpa's voice waivered._

 _"I know it shouldn't have." I could feel the tears building up, just ready to bubble over. "I'm still going to Harvard. I'm still going to graduate high school. I'm still going to have the career I planned."_

 _"Rory, the sensible thing to do here is to get married. A child should have both of its parents living under the same roof." Grandma interjected._

 _"Emily, she can't marry that boy! He isn't going anywhere with his life and has no drive to do anything other than fix cars for a living. Regardless of this boy fathering this child he is not a suitable match for Rory." Grandpa growled._

 _"Mom, Dad, that is Rory's decision. Regardless of her choice on that matter, she will be successful, and I will help her every step of the way. And I would hope that you two would get your heads out of the sand long enough to do the same." Mom interrupted._

 _"Grandma, Grandpa, I'm not mom. Although I'm not mom and I'm not throwing my life away the way you think she did, it doesn't mean I will be getting married. It is not my decision whether the... baby's dad wants to be involved. I can't force him. That being said, whether or not we work out is not entirely up to me either. There is another, no, two other human beings involved in this. I can't make all of the decisions." I stated. They were solemn and quiet but they seemed to accept it._

I hadn't heard from them in three weeks. Which kind of hurt a little bit. I hadn't told them, or even mom about Jess being the father. I hadn't even told Jess that yet. I knew I had to, but we didn't even really know each other very well. On top of that mom hated him. I didn't even want to think about what grandma and grandpa would think of him. No one in town really liked him, he stole Pierpont, Babette's garden gnome. Any one that could steal from Babette would be disliked in Stars Hollow. Mom pulled up and Lane and I got in the car.

"Are you ready?" Mom asked.

"Not at all." I replied.

"Hey, it won't be so bad. It's just a routine appointment, they'll check your cervix, and do an ultrasound, and tell you your due date." Mom explained.

"I'll be there!" Lane chimed in.

"Well you have been there for all of the pivotal moments in my life." I smiled a little bit half heartedly. We arrived at the doctor's office, which had faded teal paint on the walls and the pictures that hung on the wall were of lungs affected by smoking, diagrams of pregnant women's anatomy, and some information posters. Along with four or five landscape paintings by some local artists. I looked around the room at all of the people, there was a pregnant woman that had a sick toddler on her lap. An elderly lady who had fallen asleep in her chair and in the centre of the room sat Emily Gilmore. I blinked then looked at mom who shrugged.

"Well come in! I already preregistered her." Grandma demanded from Mom.

"Mom, what are you doing here?" Mom asked slowly approaching the empty seats beside Grandma.

"What? I'm not allowed to come to my granddaughters first prenatal appointment? What else am I not allowed to do? Didn't you say you wanted your father and I to be involved?" Grandma hissed.

"Thanks for coming Grandma." I said calmly. A receptionist came out of the big grey door with a clip board.

"Lorelei Gilmore?" She said. I stood up along with Mom, Grandma, and Lane. "We need just you for this part. The rest of your party can come in after the exam." She added.

"Alright." I followed her down a hall lined with shelves full of files. She lead me into an exam room set up with an ultrasound machine, a table for the cervical exam. A desk with the latest computer, and a few chairs. There were models of what babies look like at each stage of pregnancy, a model of the female reproductive system, and some posters with different inhalers on them. I sat down in the chair next to the desk. I sort of wished mom could have come in for this part. A woman walked through the door, she was a tiny Asian woman who looked to be in her late thirties early forties. She had glasses and a bowl haircut. She was dressed in a lab coat with jeans and a t-shirt under it.

"Hi, Lorelei is it? I'm Doctor Elaina Hsu and I'll be taking care of your pregnancy." She introduced herself and offered her hand. I shook it.

"I prefer to go by Rory." It came out as barely more than a whisper.

"Well Rory, I specialize in teen pregnancies, and high risk pregnancies. I myself was a teen mother, and I would like you to know that I don't judge you one bit."

"That's a relief to hear actually. I was nervous about how this would look to a doctor." I sighed.

"Alright, let's get the talking part over with so your family can come in with you. I have a few questions I need to ask you. When was the first day of your last menstrual period?" She asked.

"It was on august twenty-ninth." I replied. She pulled out this wheel with dates on it.

"According to this that makes you eight weeks pregnant. And your due date will be June fifth. But we're going to do an ultrasound to make sure that the date is right and that everything is developing as it should in there." She explained. "Can you get up on the table so I can examine your cervix? After that your family can come in." I got undressed, and got up on the table and closed my eyes. I knew this part was going to hurt. She was as gentle as she could be and it was over fairly quickly. I put my pants back on and got back up on the table. The receptionist let Mom, Grandma, and Lane in. The doctor wheeled the ultrasound machine over and poured the cold gel onto my abdomen. It was really cold so I flinched a bit. The doctor put the ultrasound tool, on my stomach and the screen lit up, showing a little dark space with two little blobs in it. The doctor looked shocked then looked again.

"Do you want the good news first? Or the news that could probably shock you a little bit?" She asked.

"I'll take the easy news first." I said nervously. Something was wrong, I could tell.

"Well they look perfectly healthy and right on with the date we set." The doctor said pointing to some numbers on the screen.

"THEY?!" Mom, Grandma, and Lane exclaimed in unison.

"T-they?" I asked.

"Well Rory, it looks like you are having identical twins." She stated. I felt like I was going to throw up. I wasn't supposed be having one baby, let alone two! Grandma got up and left the room sobbing.

"Well looks like you're even more fertile then me!" Mom giggled.

"Oh very funny." I sighed.

I sat down at the gazebo, looking down at the sheet of pictures in my hand. They were the print outs from the ultrasound. Twins, I was having twins. It still hadn't sunk in. I needed air. Mom was actually thrilled, I was the first one in our family to be having twins. Which of course would make this pregnancy even harder, and even harder to hide once I hit the second trimester. Which wasn't very far away.

"Rory..." A familiar voice said. I shot my head up and looked at the gorgeous tall guy standing in front of me.

"Dean?" I was a little shocked that he was even talking to me.

"Listen, I know that you wouldn't cheat. I know that it had to have happened because you were not in your right mind. And most of all I know that it must have eaten you up inside. I don't like my life without you in it. I love you Rory. Why don't you just tell everyone the baby is mine? I mean c'mon, Jess isn't the type of guy to stick around when he knocked someone up. I am. I can be your baby's dad." Dean offered desperately.

"Dean... I... But that's wrong. He deserves to know. I've already made one huge mistake, and I'm not really sure if not telling him is another one. He deserves to know his children..." I was seriously thinking about Dean's offer. Dean would be there, he would stick around. Jess, well who knows what Jess would do.

"Children?" Dean asked in awe.

"Well... Uh.. Yeah, its identical twins..." I hid my face behind my hair.

"Then that makes it even more important Rory! Those babies need a dad who is a good influence. Someone who works hard, and will stick around!" Dean whispered loudly.

"Alright. But if I feel at all that I should tell him, if the guilt overwhelms me, I have to." I said. Dean made some good points. And as wrong as it was, it might be what was best for my... Children.

"I wouldn't expect anything else. We won't tell people they are mine, we'll just let them assume." Dean agreed.


	6. Chapter 6: No Way

I closed my binder and got up. I was glad the day was over. Struggling with morning sickness at school was not exactly how I pictured my school year going. I just needed to make it back to Stars Hollow and I could take a nap. But that would require getting out of the school first, and of course Tristan and his latest flame were making out in front of my locker.

"Excuse me!" I exclaimed. As expected they didn't hear a thing. "In case you didn't realize, some people need to get out of here, who don't you go procreate on your own lockers!" I shoved them over a little bit with my arm. The tall blonde gave me a dirty look and they walked away.

"Rory!" I heard a familiar, annoying voice exclaim.

"Hi Paris." I said flatly. I looked behind her at Madeline and Louise. "Hi Madeline, hi Louise."

"You've been sick an awful lot lately." Louise stated.

"You've been looking pretty bloated too." Paris added. "You know they don't allow pregnant girls at Chilton. It would be a shame if they found out about it."

"I'm not pregnant." I lied.

"That's not what everyone around school is saying. And its sure... looks like you are." Louise looked me up and down and raised an eyebrow.

"I'm not and I have to go. If you want to talk to me about school come find me. Until then don't believe everything you hear!" I grabbed my backpack and stormed off.

"She so is." I heard Louise say from behind me.

I sat at Luke's waiting for mom and Dean. They were both running late, Dean because Taylor called him in for an hour or two of work, which turned into four. Mom was running late because of a mix up with the Inn. So I sat alone at Luke's waiting. I looked up just as Jess walked in from upstairs. I immediately looked away. I didn't want to talk to him. Not right now.

"Hey," He said sitting down.

"Hey," I replied awkwardly.

"You haven't been around much lately." Jess stated.

"I've been busy with school. Christmas break is coming up we've had a lot of paper stuff."

"It seems like you've been avoiding me."

"I haven't. I just haven't been around. In Hartford a lot." Jess looked down at the pocket of my coat.

"There's something sticking out of your pocket." He reached for my pocket and pulled out the ultrasound pictures. "These... These are... That's your name..." Jess was stunned.

"I um.. They are.. Uh..." I fumbled for words, any words. I didn't know what to say.

"Bag boy knocked you up. That's why you've been avoiding me." Jess actually looked hurt.

"That's not exactly-"

"It's mine... Isn't it?" He asked after looking at the pictures a little closer.

"I... You're... They..." I still couldn't get the words out. This was not how I wanted him to find out.

"They?" I could see Jess was getting mad.

"I don't want to talk about this here!" I finally got out.

"Fine. Let's go somewhere else." Jess pulled me up and lead me upstairs. "Explain."

"It's twins." I stated.

"Keep going. Who's the father?" He was clearly aggravated.

"You are."

"Why didn't you tell me? You must be twelve weeks by now!" Jess hissed.

"I wasn't ready! I'm not ready! I don't know what to say!" I exclaimed tears streaming down my face.

"Are you keeping them?" Jess asked softly. He put his hand on my shoulder and pulled me into an awkward hug. I nodded.

"But you don't have to be involved. Dean offered to be the father if you don't want to. Let's face it you don't like responsibilities. I understand if you don't want anything to do with them." I rambled.

"My dad walked out on me. That's why I'm here. I can't do that to someone. I don't want to be a dad though. Can't you just get an abortion?" His words cut me like a knife.

"No I can't. But like I said, whether it's you, or Dean, these babies will have a dad." I sobbed.

"Fine. Let bag boy do it. Just don't tell them about me. Go." With that I left. I went downstairs and walked toward the table that Dean was now sitting at. He stood up looking mad.

"You told him." He stated.

"No he just found out. It doesn't matter anyway. He doesn't want to be involved." I said.

"I can't believe him!" Dean growled. "He knows now and he doesn't want this? How could he not want this." Just then Jess walked down the stairs and stormed out. Dean followed him out the door. I decided to stay inside. I didn't want to get hurt trying to break up the fight. I couldn't hear what they were saying, but Jess threw the first punch. Hit Dean right in the eye. Luke ran outside to try and pull Jess off Dean, when he finally did Jess stormed off. Dean came back inside followed by Luke.

"Hang on buddy, I'll grab you some ice for that eye." Luke went out back and came back with a cloth and some Ice. "Dinners on me alright?"

"Yeah sure, thanks Luke." Dean mumbled.

"I don't know what I'm going to do with that kid!" Luke growled.

I walked out of class flustered. I had been called to head master Charleston's office. I never got called there. Which could only mean the rumors that had been circulating the school had gotten to him. This was the day I had been dreading. I was getting kicked out of school. I walked into the office and the secretary told me to have a seat. As soon as I sat down mom walked through the door. I knew for sure it was because of the rumors.

"I'm getting kicked out aren't I?" I asked.

"I don't know kid. But if they think they are going to kick you out they have another thing coming." Mom had her 'don't mess with me' face on. Charleston came out and motioned us in. We sat down in front of his large desk.

"It has been brought to my attention that there is a rumor circulating the school about you Rory. Is it true that you are pregnant, Ms. Gilmore?" He said with a disappointed look.

"Yes." I squeaked.

"Ms. Gilmore, you are aware that Chilton doesn't allow pregnant teenagers to continue their education at this institution. However in your case, your grandparents donate, and have donated a lot of money to this school. So we have two options for you. You can continue to attend your classes and face ridicule from your peers. Or you can continue your education after this child is born and graduate a year after your class. I advise you to take the second option into consideration."

"I want to keep going to school. I don't care what the people here have to say about me. I'm here to get an education not to listen to people talk about me."

"Well Ms. Gilmore, socialization is an important part of any education." Charleston said.

"I know that, and I can still socialize here for educational purposes, on top of that in Stars Hollow I have friends, and a boyfriend. I'm perfectly well socialized. I can and will finish my education and move on to the career I've worked hard to achieve. This will not stop me." I was getting frustrated.

"Alright then. We'll see how that goes. You both may be excused unless either of you have anything more to say."

"I do. I expect you to treat her the same as any other kid at this school. She's already paying for this, and doesn't need any punishment from the school as well." Mom stated.

"Ms. Gilmore, I can assure you the only people that will treat her any differently are the students. We can't stop them. As I suggested, she could take some time off and come back to complete her education after this mess has been cleared up. To avoid the harsh words of her peers. If that is all I have another appointment." Mom and I left I missed the end of last period so I went home with mom.

"So, are you ready to tell me why Jess attacked Dean?" Mom asked.

"Yeah, I guess I should tell you now. Jess is their um.. Father." I said.

"Jess. Jess?" Mom pulled over to the side of the road to process. "How did THAT happen? I mean you guys are so different. You're the perfect kid, and he's a delinquent."

"He reads. It happened while we were discussing books." I sighed.

"Books. Of course." Mom got back on the road. She wasn't as angry as I thought she would be.

"You know, we have to tell your dad soon." Mom stated

"I know. I'm just not ready for that yet. You know how dad gets." I looked at my knees.

"He can't judge you. Look what happened to us." Mom added.

"It's not me I'm worried about. He'll go after Dean assuming the babies are his. Then when he finds out they are not, he'll go right after Jess. And Jess has made it quite clear he wants nothing to do with the babies. He wants Dean to be their dad." I was pretty sure telling my dad would be a bad idea.

"Did you really think Jess would stick around for them?" Mom asked.

"No, I knew he wouldn't. He found out because he saw the ultrasound pictures in my pocket. Jess isn't the kid type." I replied.

"No one else has to know they are his. Especially not Grandma and Grandpa." She was right Grandma and Grandpa couldn't find out. We pulled up and parked in front of Luke's. I was starving and a burger was the perfect thing to hit the spot. We sat down at an empty table and waited for Luke to come serve us. He came up to the table looking more grumpy than usual.

"Hey, Rory have you seen Jess?" Luke asked.

"No, not today." I answered nonchalantly.

"Taylor called and said someone stole the money for the save the bridge fund again. And he said the only person who came in was none other than the town outcast, my nephew Jess." Luke ranted. Mom gave me a look.

"The usual?" He asked.

"Yep extra pickled on mine." I replied. Luke gave me a funny look and walked off.

"Don't even start." I glared at mom.

"Thief." Mom said. I glared at her again then looked out the window. Dean was walking toward Luke's. He had a nice shiner from Jess punching him. Since then Luke treated him pretty much like gold.

"Hey Dean!" Mom exclaimed. "Come to join the Jess roasting? We were just talking about how he stole the save the bridge money again."

"Actually he didn't. Kirk took the container to empty it because it was full and forgot to tell Taylor. But Taylor is too proud to apologize to Luke. Especially since nine times out of ten Jess did do what Taylor accused him of." Dean responded.

"Good ol' Kirk." I smiled.

"How are you feeling today?" Dean asked kissing me.

"A little stressed out. I was advised that it would be in my best interest to leave Chilton today. But because my grandparents donate so much money to the school, they can't kick me out."

"Maybe you should take some time off. Kids at that school are already hard on you." Dean suggested.

"No way. I'm not going anywhere. I'm going to graduate with my class. I'm also going to be valedictorian and beat Paris. Because I know she will eat this up the most. I'm due before the end of the school year so I figure I can get the home work and just come in for exams. Then by the new school year I'll be ready to get back to normal. If I can find someone to look after the babies." I explained.


	7. Chapter 7: The Bracebridge Dinner pt 1

**This chapter is a little short because I got to the part I wanted to end with in less words than I thought. But I promise to make the next one longer!**

"I am so glad school's out for the holidays." Dean sighed in relief.

"I am too for once. No Paris for the duration." I smiled and hugged him. It was snowing and beautiful. Mom was at the Inn making sure everything was perfect. The first snow fall was her favorite. It was my favorite too. Everything seemed magical. It seemed to just melt everything away. We were going to meet mom at the Inn when we were done, for hot chocolate and some of Sookie's deserts. All of the twinkle lights in the trees, and the Christmas decorations made the snow even better. Mom and Sookie were preparing for this big event being held at the inn as well. The Bracebridge dinner. It was this big dinner set in the nineteenth century, where all the staff wore period clothes, and Sookie was preparing food from then as well. It was exciting. On another note the town was starting to talk because I was starting to show. Dean told his parents about it, the whole truth, and surprisingly they were very understanding and excited.

"My mom baked you a pumpkin pie. I'll bring it for you tomorrow." Dean said.

"Oh wow, tell her thank you for me." I said.

"Oh Rory! Dean!" Exclaimed Miss Patty, she and Babette wandered over to us.

"What are you two dolls doing walking the town in a snow storm?" Babette asked.

"It's beautiful." I smiled.

"And good exorcise!" Dean added.

"Rory dear, people around town are talking and saying some... Not so nice things about you... They are saying you're pregnant dear." Miss Patty said. I knew people were talking about it, I was just hoping it wasn't that obvious, I was only fourteen weeks along.

"Who would say that about me?" I asked.

"I don't know dear, but if it's true no one in town will judge you. These things happen." She patted me on the shoulder.

"We have to get to the Inn to help out with preparations for the Brace bridge dinner." Dean said avoiding the topic. He pulled me along so that there would be no questions. I wasn't ready to announce just yet. Everyone at school already knew, thanks to Paris. I wasn't quite ready for Stars Hollow to know just yet. We were on our way to tell Sookie right now, because she is after all, moms best friend. The one person in particular I didn't want to find out, was Luke. Luke had been like a father to me my whole life, and he was really protective over me. I knew he would attack Dean, and it wasn't Dean's fault. But I couldn't tell Luke about Jess either, since Jess was Luke's nephew. The inn it was beautiful covered in a light blanket of snow. Lit up looking festive, perfect for the season. It made me feel sort of warm and fuzzy. We walked into the kitchen to Sookie arguing with Jackson over squash. A strange lover quarrel.

"Oh! Rory, Dean! You're here! Perfect timing! Try some of this!" Sookie thrust a ladle full of Hot Chocolate toward us sending it flying all over herself.

"Slow down! You don't want to burn yourself." Mom exclaimed walking in from behind Sookie.

"Its peppermint hot chocolate with a hint of citrus to spice it up!" Sookie added.

"Why don't you just pour some in cups for us?" I chuckled. "I promise we'll drink it even if it's gross."

"You think it'll be gross?" Sookie said her face looking sad.

"Nothing you make is gross, it was a joke." I comforted.

"Of course it was, I guess I'm just sensitive from the stress." Sookie smiled. We all made our way into the dining room. The place was decorated in candles and holiday decor. For some reason all the holiday stuff was making me feel warm and fuzzy this year. I could feel the magic surrounding me.

"So um... The snow is nice." I stated. Avoiding the topic I was supposed to be bringing up. Mom kicked my foot under the table.

"Ouch!" I gasped out loud.

"We have something to tell you Sookie." Mom said. "Well Rory has something she want to tell you anyway."

"I um... I'm pregnant... With... Uh... Twins." I choked out barely above a whisper.

"You're... Pregnant? How did this happen? Wait... Did you say twins?" Sookie asked in shock.

"Identical Twins." I responded.

"Wow." Sookie was still processing the news.

"I've got thirty pounds of aged beef, trays and trays of trout, mountains of pruned tarts. I diced pumpkins until my hands turned orange. I've got pumpkin hands!" Sookie moped.

"Take a sip." Mom said motioning to Sookie's coffee.

"How can you stay so calm about this?" Sookie asked.

"There's nothing we can do about it." Mom said.

"I can't believe they got snowed in." I added.

"All that work, all that extra help we hired. Oh well, at least they paid for it already. We didn't lose any money." Mom sighed.

"Yeah I guess. You know I could still make dinner for the three of us." Sookie perked up a little bit.

"Yeah, but then it would be the three of us, all alone in the dining room." I disagreed.

"It would be like 'The Shining', except instead of Jack Nicholson, we have Rune." Mom added. The three of us shuddered. Luke came over to us looking annoyed.

"You guys want anything besides coffee?" Luke asked. Sookie looked back at us.

"Hey what about Luke?" She asked with a smile.

"What about him?" Luke demanded.

"He eats, and Jess eats. Doesn't Jess eat?" She looked at Luke.

"What's she doing?" He asked flatly.

"I think she's inviting you for dinner." Mom answered.

"Yeah come on Join us it'll be fun. You like Peacock Pie?" Sookie asked excitedly.

"I'm a-hundred percent sure I don't." Luke shuttered.

"There'll be normal food too." Mom added.

"And decoration's!" I chimed in. I didn't really want Jess there but I knew how much it meant to my mom and Sookie.

"And Music." Sookie added.

"Come on it'll be fun!" Mom insisted.

"Well..." Luke sighed.

"Hey, you know what? Let's invite everyone!" Mom suggested excitedly.

"Everyone who?" Sookie asked.

"Everyone, everyone!" Mom smiled.

"Everyone, everyone who?" Sookie was confused.

"Everyone we know, Everyone we like!" Mom explained.

"And they could even stay in the inn! All those empty rooms, all those uneaten pillow mints." I suggested.

"An out of control, over the top slumber party!" Mom squealed.

"I love it!" Sookie agreed.

"Me too!" I added.

"Done! Spread the word!" Mom announced.

"I haven't said I'd come yet, I'm certainly not gonna suddenly become your messenger boy." Luke growled. Mom gave him a look that said 'you are coming' "Eight o'clock?" He asked.

"Seven." Mom said.

"Right." Luke turned and walked away. We finished up and went home. I went into my room and flopped down on the bed. I was exhausted.

People started arriving at the inn excitedly. Paris walked through the door and mom looked at my confused. She explained the paper stuff to me, and  
I invited her for dinner. Despite the fact that she was the person who single handedly tried to get me kicked out of school, and told the whole school that I was pregnant. I had a hunch she would be spending it alone. Dean and Clara walked through the door and I smiled.

"Hey." Dean smiled.

"Hello there!" He leaned in and kissed me. "Hey Clara! Nice, is that a Stella McCartney?" I pointed out her dress.

"It's a Wal-Mart." She said shyly.

"Well, it's very pretty." I said.

"My mom bought it for tonight." She said.

"She's got good taste."

"I didn't know he was coming." Dean hissed at Jess walking through the door.

"Who?" I asked.

"Jess." Dean rolled his eyes.

"Yeah. Is that a problem?" I asked, knowing it would be.

"Not really." He lied.

"Dean."

"It's just that, he got into a fight with this guy at school, when I broke it up, he started it on me again." He explained.

"He hit you?" I asked.

"He tried."

"Why would he do that?" I asked knowing the answer.

"Don't ask me to explain that jerk." Jess waved at us. "He better not do that all night." Dean lead Clara into the dining room so I could continue greeting people.

Mom had arranged horse drawn carriages. Dean went with Clara so I was going to be stuck by myself. Which I was sort of okay with. It was nice to see Dean taking care of his little sister, it was sweet. Grandma and Grandpa seemed to be enjoying themselves too. And mom was on one with Luke. I sort of always hoped mom and Luke would get together. But they were both too stubborn to make a move. Jess hopped onto the carriage.

"What are you doing?" I demanded.

"Well, I heard it was two to a sleigh, no more no less. You were breaking the rules." Jess smirked.

"You could've hurt yourself." I said.

"I live on the edge. I can jump out if you want." Jess was still smirking.

"Doesn't matter to me." I folded my arms across my chest and pretended I didn't care.

"Are you mad at me or something?" He asked looking hurt.

"What do you think." I stated.

"I can't read your mind."

"You didn't want anything to do with your kids, then you got into a fight with Dean." The words stung as they came out.

"I didn't say that. I said I don't want to be a father. And I changed my mind. And as for Dean he shouldn't have gotten involved. It wasn't his fight to begin with. Chuck Presby's a Jerk."

"You were fighting Chuck Presby?" I asked.

"Yup."

"He is a Jerk. But what do you mean by you changed your mind?" I asked.

"I want them. I want to be involved. I don't want to be my dad. I can't stand Dean and don't want him doing my Job. Those are my babies." Jess explained. "And I love their mommy."


End file.
